


Shining Brighter

by HarmonizingSunsets



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonizingSunsets/pseuds/HarmonizingSunsets
Summary: By bringing up a question she'd asked in the past about wishing on shooting stars, Clarke decides to confess her feelings to Bellamy. Set in season 5 after they are reunited.





	Shining Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> As a warning, I stopped watching the 100 since season 2 (because I watch too many things), but I've kept up with what's happening in the plot and with Bellarke through youtube/tumblr/internet. I just had this drabble idea in my had that I wanted to write down to get it out of my head. Fluff ahead. Enjoy!

Shining Brighter 

Clarke and Bellamy finally decided on a place to settle for the night, a small patch of grass that rested at the corner of what was left of the once vast forest. The others were trying to find a suitable arrangement for those who had gone in the bunker to stay after they'd finally resurfaced. This left the two of them on their own to track down the people who had landed from the sky before Bellamy's crew had. 

Clarke at first was a bit resistant to leave Madi behind for a couple days, but she seemed to be warming up quickly to Clarke’s old friends that had now returned. Although, it hadn't escaped Clarke's attention that Madi seemed a bit irritated that she was no longer as focused on her as she used to be. The past few days, she'd been fidgeting and shoot glares her way whenever she was around the others. But despite her irascibility, she wanted Clarke to be happy. She even appeared to be a bit excited to see Clarke get to have some alone time with Bellamy. This was no surprise to Clarke in the slightest. She’d always enjoyed the stories she would tell her where they were leading together as partners, instead of the ones where they were fighting or apart from each other. 

After a bit of time, they were now sitting on the ground near the campfire that Bellamy had just gotten to enlist in flames. Due to Bellamy being out of practice from being up in space, it had taken him a while to perfect it so it actually radiated heat. He fumbled with the sticks for a few minutes before finally creating a spark that triumphed over the blackness that had begun to surround them. Clarke had offered to help, but Bellamy had said he needed to figure it out on his own to get in back in the practice of doing it. After all, they all were on the ground permanently now. She could tell that Bellamy wanted things to go back to normal, even though to his dismay it seemed anything but. 

There was an easy silence between them as they breathed in the chill air, reveling in the solace of the area they’d found. Bellamy shifted subtly beside her, readjusting his position so his elbows rested on the ground. Clarke leaned back as well, seeming to follow his movements almost reflexively. 

“You look different, but the same,” Bellamy said abruptly, breaking the quiet with hesitance wavering his voice. 

That had thrown Clarke off, her eyebrow quirked up as she turned her face to look at his. She noticed straightaway that his cheeks had turned a slight shade of crimson. He sighed at his admission, his brows drawing together as he subconsciously cursed his oxymoron of a description. He then shut his eyes for an instant to try and concentrate on conveying his next words correctly.

“I know that doesn't quite make sense but…it’s nice—that you've changed, while still managing to seem like the same person I remembered,” he tried to clarify, shaking his head faintly at himself.

Clarke nodded, a smile twitched at her lips as she processed his statement. Although she’d recognized him immediately a few days ago when they were reunited, it had taken her awhile to get used to the new composure he held. Even with the minor alterations to his persona, she was comforted when she noticed his quirks, traits, and his ever so constant heart were still present during the interactions they'd shared since landing on the ground. She had barely left his side, feeling gravitated to him in a way that was hard to describe besides recognizing the reason she was afraid to admit.

“No I get it, I feel the same about you," Clarke assured with an even tone. "You look different too. Like you've grown, but somehow...you’re still the same Bellamy I thought of while I was radioing updates every day,” she chuckled. 

Bellamy seemed like he wanted to say something by his clouded expression, but was having trouble forming his thoughts. The puzzlement that was etched on his face lasted for a few seconds, before it was wiped away by a smile that grew slowly on his lips. Clarke figured he wanted to divulge in the peacefulness of the moment instead of diving into a territory of uncertainty, one that he could so easily cross by asking her a simple question. So instead of risking the concord of the atmosphere between them, he turned his head back to the sky. The immense number of stars had peaked their way through the darkness. The constant light they held with such conviction was something that had always made Clarke feel more assured when she looked at them.

After a few moments, she turned her gaze back over to him. Her mouth curved into a smile watching the flames flicker on his now stubbled face. His hair was longer too, the curls now flowed down past his ears. She’d been studying him over the past few days, her eyes finding him when no one else was watching. Almost as if she was trying to memorize his features in case he would disappear again. But despite the slight differences she'd just acknowledged previously, he was still the same Bellamy. The one that kept her centered, that she could always lean on, and the one that made her feel a rush of inimitable warmth whenever he was around. 

She wanted to conform to the calmness he was emanating, because she understood that it was an emotion they didn't get to feel too often. She didn't want to ruin the moment of serenity. She more so didn't want to ruin everything between them. But despite her reluctance, she’d waited too long. She'd waited too damn long to tell him the thought that was pulsing in her mind. 

The past few years, she’d cursed herself for never saying anything. But now, she had a chance. He was here. 

He was actually here

She shouldn’t wait until they were pulled apart by the chaos that seemed to follow them on earth to finally say all the things she wanted to. It was now or never. 

“Bellamy?” Clarke said, almost addressing the air. 

Bellamy spared a glance for the stars and turned it over to Clarke, his eyes gleaming with a content. “Yeah?” 

Her legs were pulled to her knees, hugging them slightly out of nerves. She took a steady breath, chewing at the bottom of her lip before speaking, “Do you remember the night where we were shooting off flares to get the ark to see us?” Clarke inquired. 

Bellamy huffed, beginning to pick at the grass that laid around their feet with a ghost of a smile on his face. “How could I forget? Not only that night did everything begin to change, but you actually got me to go with your plan for one of the first times in our relationship.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but a grin twitched at her lips at the memory. “That was quite the feat,” Clarke admitted. 

She could take that as an out, but she ran a hand through her hair, and looked back at him with determination hardening her features. "But do you remember what I asked you, that night?”

Bellamy’s brows furrowed in concentration, but he let go of the grass as a wave of remembrance washed over his face. 

“Something about wishing on a shooting star, and I didn't know what I’d wish for,” he laughed almost bitterly. 

He was remembering the pain, the hopelessness they had felt back then. But she didn't want this to be about all the torment they'd gone through, this was about seizing something good out of that somber memory. 

She pursed her lips. Turning her head back to the stars, she tried to keep her confidence high. “I kept thinking about that moment the six years we were apart. The six years of not knowing you were okay, six years of no familiar faces, six years away from my mom.” 

Her eyes had begun to tear up as she spoke, her throat burning from the weight of her words. Bellamy gave her a small smile, listening patiently with understanding. She sighed and her voice began to tremble at her next words, “Six years not knowing if I would ever see anyone I had known again, especially you—.”

“Clarke it’s okay, we’re here now,” he interrupted, his voice steady with certainty. He reached over and gently tucked a hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on her cheek, swishing away a tear with his thumb. 

“I’m here now,” he emphasized more softly after a few seconds. 

Her face brightened, leaning into his touch for just a moment before taking his hand confidently a holding it in her own. Bellamy’s eyebrow quirked up in surprise, but he covered his confusion by squeezing her hand softly in reply. Clarke took another breath, and forced her eyes to meet his. His eyes were something she’d always tried to sketch in their time apart out of fear she’d forget them. They were deep, earnest and kind. Looking into them now again made her realize even more how much she’d missed them. That little fact fueled her even more. She straightened her shoulders and tried to ignore how flushed her cheeks felt.

“Bellamy, I never answered when you asked me what I’d wish for then,” Clarke stated. 

Bellamy gave a slight nod of remembrance, surveying her as if she was a hand drawn map with so many intricacies to get lost in. 

“My answer was different then, but I have an answer for you now.” 

Bellamy was now rubbing circles on her hand and appeared to be slowly leaning towards her. She hoped he was being pulled by the anticipation of her answer, not because of some sudden change in gravity that would be yet another thing they would have to worry about. Even though that seemed implausible, they had faced stranger things on this planet. 

Clarke waited for him to ask her, to make sure her confession would be okay to put out into the flawed world they lived on forever before giving her reply. He took a deep breath. And then, out of nowhere, a half grin crept over his face. Clarke had missed that lopsided smile with every fiber of her being. 

“What do you wish for Clarke?” he asked, voice chiming with a gentle kind of hope.

She smiled lightly for a half second before placing her forehead onto his softly. 

“You,” she whispered. 

Awe transformed his face. His expression seemed to glow, and that was enough of an answer she needed to close the gap between them. She took the hand that wasn't holding his and put it onto his cheek, drawing his lips onto hers. 

Bellamy responded quickly, leaning into her kiss and pulling her closer into his arms. For the first time in a long time, Clarke felt incandescent, ablaze with the happiness that being with Bellamy supplied. 

Later when they looked back up at the stars laying side by side, Bellamy’s arms were wrapped around her waist and Clarke’s head rested on his chest. The beat of his heart soothed her by the way it seemed to beat in tandem with her own. As she stared at the sky, she could've sworn that the stars were shining brighter than she’d ever seen before in all her years of being surrounded by the constellations.


End file.
